yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Nations of Mediocriss
In the story of Tales of Faeria, there are at least six nations known to be in the two continents; Enchantic Continent (仙魅大陸) and Celestial Continent (仙護大陸) of Mediocriss (メディオクリッス). Known Kingdoms Arcadia Kingdom Arcadia Kingdom (アルカディア王国, Arukadia Ougoku), nicknamed as just Arcadia. It is located at the east of the Enchantic Continent and it is near to the sea. It is currently ruled by King Pelagus of the Arcadia Royal family. The elements used by Faerists of Arcadia are varies; fire, water, nature, wind, light and earth. The Faerie Suzerain is Drake Azullasair and Holy Faerie Beast is Fafnir, the Azure Dragon of the East. Its Elska Crystal is red. Locations *Aether Imperial City - Located in Angelus *Hunting Field of the Fangs - Located in Level 2 of Deminio *Elves Forest - Located in Angelus *Swallowed Nonakris - Located in level 3 of Demonio *Diana's Shrine - Located between Angelus and the level 1 of Demonio Glacies Empire Glacies Empire (グラッシーズ帝国, Gurassīsu Teikoku), nicknamed as just Glacies. It is located at the west of the Enchantic Continent, it is located on snow mountain and known as the Ice Empire. It is currently ruled by Emperor Boreas. The elements used by Faerists of Glacies are ice and least water. The Faerie Suzerain is Yoruka Valge Tigris and Holy Faerie Beast is Byakko, the White Tiger of the West. Its Elska Crystal is blue. Locations *Minerva Snow Capital - The royal capital of Glacies *Night Palace of Icy Snow - Is the palace of Glacies Empire, located in Minerva Snow capital, in Angelus *Snow Sirenia - The enchanted snow grounds where Sirens lived, located within level 2 of Demonio *Gaia's Stairs - One of the mythical places in Mediocriss, it is the home for Licornes. *Aphrodite's Shrine - Located between Angelus and the level 1 of Demonio Cassiopeia Kingdom Cassiopeia Kingdom (カッシオペイア星国, Kassiopeia Seigoku, translation: "Cassiopeia Star Kingdom"). nicknamed as just Cassiopeia. It is located at the north of the Enchantic Continent. It is currently ruled by Jarilo the king. The elements used by Faerists of Cassiopeia are most light and darkness. The Faerie Suzerain is Noire Testudiné and Holy Faerie Beast is Tartaruga, the Black Tortoise of the North. Its Elska Crystal is violet. Locations *Capital of Pleaides - The capital of Cassiopeia *Sorcery Cave - Located in level 2 of Demonio *Virgo's Altar - One of the mythical places of Mediocriss, located in level 3 of Demonio *Twillight Libra - A town located near to level 1 of Demonio Sun Surya Empire Sun Surya Empire (サンシュルヤ・エンパイア, San Suruya Enpaia), nicknamed as just Surya. It is located at the south of the Enchantic Continent and known as the Fire Empire. It is currently ruled by Empress Vesta. The elements used by Faerists of Surya are fire and earth. The Faerie Suzerain is Avemkaralis Suzaku and Holy Faerie Beast is Endur, the Vermilion Bird of the South. Its Elska Crystal is yellow. *Vesta Fire Capital - Located within Angelus *Apollo Volcano - Located between level 1 and level 2 of Demonio *Gnome Village - Located between Angelus and the level 1 of Demonio *Dragon Canyon - Located near to level 2 of Demonio *Inanna's Shrine - Located between Angelus and level 1 of Demonio Zeus Religious Zeus Religious (ゼウス・リリージアス, Zeusu Rirījiasu), nicknamed as just Zeus. It is located at the central of the Enchantic Continent. It is currently ruled by King Dievas. The elements used by Faerists of Zeus are varies. This is also where the Seven Demofaerie Overlords lived. Its Elska Crystal is green. Locations *Cronus Royal Capital - Located within Angelus *Orge Swamp - Located in level 3 of Demonio, it is located between the level 3 of both Cassiopeia and Zeus. *Dark city of Oz - Located in level 3 of Demonio, it is located near to the Orge Swamp Oceania Oceania '(オーシャンイア海国, ''Ōshania Kaikoku,'' "Oceania the Sea Kingdom"'') or just Oceania, it is the only shown kingdom that is located in the Celestial Continent and its near to the sea. The ruler is still unknown but the strongest faerist that guarding the kingdom is the Water Guardian (水の守り神), Yuuto Poseidon and the Guardian beast is actually one of the Ultimate Faerie Beasts, Hydrus. '''Locations *El Neptunia - Is the Royal capital of Oceania, in Angelus *Proteus's Shrine - Is a shrine located near to the sea, and at the border of the kingdom. Unidentified Locations Nymph Forest is an enchanted forest where nymphs lived. The only human who lived there is Vivian. Lost City of Divines is one of the mythical places in Mediocriss, it was located on the sea of between the two continents. It was stated to be the home for the god-like clans who were all extinguished by a great war of 12 years ago. After the war, it disappeared from the sea. Gemini Cradle is one of the mythical place in Mediocriss, it was located in Enchantic Continent and its location is pretty near to the Lost City of Divines. It was stated that it is where the places of people can recall their memories and also they can transport themselves to a place by entering one of the gates in Gemini Cradle. Trivia *The other rulers of the nations are named after deities that related to their used elements. **Boreas is the god of the north wind and winter. **Jarilo is the god of moon. **Vesta is the goddess of fire. **Dievas is the Lithuanian language for god. *Glacies means Ice in Latin. *Cassiopeia is a constellation also a name of a vain queen in greek mythology. *Surya is the name of a god of sun. *Oceania derived the word "Ocean" which is the theme of the kingdom. Category:Terminology Category:Locations Category:Nations of Mediocriss Category:Tales of Faeria Category:Tales Series Category:Crystal Dimension